


Polka Dots and Suspenders

by Gizzwhizz



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clothing Kink, Just smut, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Promnis - Freeform, Suspenders, dressing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizzwhizz/pseuds/Gizzwhizz
Summary: Prompto gets a new outfit. Ignis greatly approves.Based on Tumblr art by mimi19art, link in the notes.





	Polka Dots and Suspenders

**Author's Note:**

> So I was a Tumbling last week on vacation and stumbled across [this picture](http://gizzwhizz.tumblr.com/post/164260784939/mimi19art-noctis-with-constellation-pattern) by mimi19art of Prompto all dressed up and then...this happened. It's just smut, kids. That's all that's here. 
> 
> Not related to my Kings of Nowhere verse but if you want to imagine Prompto went to Freyr's tailor shop, go right ahead. Also set in Altissia mainly because I need to believe that good things happened there too.

He had a bit of extra money from selling pictures to Vyv. Up until now, Prompto had only spent a bit now and then on candy or other treats that Ignis would not have considered “in their budget.” Staring into the tailor shop window, however, he suddenly had an idea. 

They had decided to split up for the afternoon and explore Altissia. Tomorrow they would talk politics with the people in charge and worry about making plans for dealing with Leviathan and the Nifs. But today they had the afternoon off, so to speak. 

Prompto checked the time and sent a text to Noct to keep Gladio busy for a few hours (for which he received an exasperated but affirmative reply) and went into the shop.

* * *

Ignis was still out—probably looking over the ingredients that the floating market had to offer—when Prompto made it back to the hotel room. 

“Perfect,” he muttered to himself as he closed the door behind him and hurried to get dressed. The grey dress slacks actually had creases ironed into them and he spent a full two minutes balanced on the edge of the tub to admire them in the bathroom mirror. Only afterwards did he realize he had to unbutton them again to tuck in his new shirt. It was white, sporting great big yellow polka dots like little suns. He left it unbuttoned at the throat and rolled the sleeves up, having to roll them twice before he was satisfied with how they lay. 

After looking himself over in the mirror, he decided the change was a tad too drastic and went back to the pile of his old clothes he’d left on a hotel chair. He tugged his gloves back on and replace the bracelet on his left wrist (he’d never taken the right one off) and finally took up his signature handkerchief and tied it on right over the shirt at the bicep, using his teeth to tug the knot tight. 

Jogging back to the bathroom, he went over himself once more. He palmed a few lose strands of hair back in place, but it still felt like something was missing. Frowning, he turned this way and that in the mirror but couldn’t seem to place what it was he still needed. Then it hit him and a grin spread across his face as he ducked out of the bathroom once more.

* * *

Ignis had to fumble a bit to get the key card in the hotel door’s lock without setting down any of his grocery bags, but he managed it. Shouldering the door opened, he knew immediately that at least one of the others had returned. The carelessly discarded boots in the center of the entryway said it was likely Prompto. 

Stepping carefully around the boots, he set his grocery bags down on the counter in the small kitchenette and called out, “Hello?” 

“Hey, Igster,” Prompto’s voice drifted back to him. It had a certain mischievous lilt to it that Ignis had yet to categorize as dangerous or simply adorable. Possibly both. When the voice wasn’t immediately followed by Prompto’s appearance, Ignis glanced over his shoulder. Curiosity peaked, he left the bags and stepped back out to see the main room. 

“Prom—?” he began, but his breath caught before he could finish his lover’s name. Their affair was a young one yet, only a matter of weeks, but somehow Prompto already had a powerful effect on him. Now was a perfect example. 

Prompto was sitting on the edge of one of the room’s beds, one leg thrown over the other and his stockinged foot twirling absently in a circle in the air. He was wearing pressed slacks that clung to him sinfully and a polka doted dress shirt that Ignis had never seen before. He’d thrown in his own perfectly Prompto touches with his ever-present gloves, bracelets, and handkerchief, but the result was still mouthwatering. 

And slung over each shoulder Prompto wore the tight elastic lines of suspenders—Ignis’ suspenders. 

“Like what you see?” Prompto asked with a Cheshire Cat grin. He hooked one of his thumbs under Ignis’ suspenders and tugged the strap away from his body. 

“Stand up,” Ignis requested. His mouth had gone dry sometime in the last minute or so. Prompto smirked again but did as asked with a flourish. He hooked both thumbs under the suspenders now, grinning at Ignis before turning slowly in a circle. He must have gone to a tailor’s, Ignis realized. Only pants made for him could hug his hips and ass so perfectly. 

Ignis was moving before he realized it and by the time Prompto was facing him again they were barely a breath apart. 

“Jeeze, Iggy,” Prompto said in a low, breathless whisper. “You look like you wanna eat me or something.” 

Ignis licked his lips and let them curl into a smile. He tugged his driving gloves off and raised one hand to cup Propmto’s cheek, rewarded when the blond nuzzled into the touch 

“I texted Noct before. He and Gladio won’t be back for a while,” Prompto said before kissing his palm. 

That did it. 

Assured that they wouldn’t be interrupted in a compromising position now, Ignis’ hand slipped back to grip the short hairs at the nape of Prompto’s neck and he surged forward to kiss the cheeky boy. Ignis was far from being a prude, despite what he knew others might think, and Noct and Gladio had been aware of their affair nearly since it began. Still, he preferred privacy whenever possible. 

Prompto had been ready for him and parted his lips for Ignis almost immediately, twirling their tongues together with a low moan that made heat pool deliciously in Ignis’ stomach. He took two steps forward, which Prompto matched until his legs hit the edge of the bed. Ignis saved him from falling by wrapping his other arm around Prompto’s back and laying him down gently instead. Ignis climbed onto the bed, caging Prompto between his limbs, and sucked on his lower lip to elicit another moan from the blond. He pulled away with a soft, wet _pop_ and let his lips kiss down Prompto’s chin and then to his neck, exposed by his opened collar. 

“Iggy,” Prompto gasped out, wriggling slightly beneath him. “If I’d known…you’d like it this much—aaah—I’d have done this back in Lestallum.” 

Ignis chuckled into the warm skin beneath his lips and broke away to tilt his head up and catch Prompo’s brilliant blue eyes. 

“You clean up quite nicely,” he said simply. “Not that you aren’t normally attractive, but _this_...” He let his fingers trail down the buttons of Prompto’s shirt and felt his lover tremble under the touch. His hand stopped at the button of Prompto’s slacks and stayed there. “This is a most unexpected—and welcomed—surprise.” Prompto opened his mouth but had to swallow and lick his lips before he could speak. 

“The suspenders were a nice touch, huh?” he asked finally, laughing with a hint of nerves. “Lucky you weren’t wearing them today.”

 “Lucky indeed,” Ignis agreed, shifting his head to Prompto’s shoulder to nuzzle the scratchy fabric of one strap. Prompto shivered again under him. 

“Gods, Iggy,” he breathed, letting his head fall back as though in defeat. Ignis smirked and pushed himself up from the bed to a whine of protest from Prompto. 

“Hush,” he murmured, toeing his shoes off and gesturing towards the head of the bed. “Get more comfortable.” 

Prompto’s eyes brightened and he practically scrambled up the bed. Ignis hid a chuckle behind his hand at the sight as Prompto settled himself against the pillows. When that blazing blue gaze fell back on him he climbed back onto the bed as well, climbing over Prompto once more. 

“You are stunning,” he praised softly before kissing Prompto firmly once more. As their lips moved together, he let one hand drift down Prompto’s buttons once more and finally move further to palm the hard bulge in the new grey slacks. Prompto moaned into his mouth and shifted his hips up into the touch, but Ignis only let his hand remain for a moment before it trailed upwards again. He swallowed Prompto’s disappointed whine too as he sat on the blond’s thighs and finally broke the kiss to sit up and begin undoing the buttons on the polka dot shirt. 

He flicked each button opened with ease and smiled down at the creamy white skin he revealed with each button. With the suspenders still in place, the shirt only fell opened so much but something about the tantalizing expanse of exposed skin and no more had Ignis’ fingers trembling minutely by the time he’d reached the last button just below Prompto’s navel. 

Prompto, vocal in any setting, was quiet for once as he watched Ignis work. Ignis smiled appreciatively at him and kissed him once, sweetly, then began to move down. He kissed Prompto’s chin, then his neck, and began working his way down the line of skin he had just exposed. Prompto shivered and tossed his head against the pillows as he went, his hands first fisting in Ignis’ hair and then moving to twist in the bed sheets. As he kissed and licked his way down Prompto’s breastbone, Ignis let his thumbs find the straps of the suspenders and rub circles over where he knew the straps must be stretched over Prompto’s erect nipples. He pressed hard to be felt through the thick fabric and was rewarded with a moan that was the very definition of wanton. 

“Iggy,” Prompto whimpered. Ignis smiled against the soft skin of Prompto’s stomach and nipped him lightly in response. Prompto gave a yelp more of surprise than pain and then giggled as Ignis dipped his tongue into his navel in apology. Then Ignis had reached the hem of those wonderfully fitted slacks, the clean lines disturbed now by Prompto’s obvious arousal. He looked up, catching Prompto’s smoldering gaze and held it as he flicked the fly opened and pulled the zipper down. Still, he left the suspenders in place and it didn’t leave him much room to work, but it must have relieved some pressure for Prompto regardless because the gunner sighed as the fabric parted and allowed his erection to spring up more freely. 

Ignis let his long fingers trace Prompto’s outline through his boxers, his touch light and teasing. Once he heard Prompto’s breathing hitch he replaced his fingers with his lips, mouthing at Prompto through the soft, checkered fabric. Prompto could only take so much of that before he was squirming and half-bucking his hips. Ignis took hold of his hips to hold him down and ignored the whimper he received, too intent on what he was doing. Besides, he trusted Prompto to speak up if his teasing was truly too much or had crossed any line. They had been together long enough for that. 

Still holding Prompto’s hips, he used his thumbs to find the opening in the front of his boxers and pulled it apart until finally Prompto’s member sprang into open air. Prompto hissed, whether at the sight or the sensation Ignis wasn’t sure. Ignis himself was a bit distracted by fighting the urge to grind his own aching arousal into the mattress. He kept still though. It would be better later if he waited and he knew it. 

Prompto, however, lacked his level of discipline and so he pressed a little harder against Prompto’s hips before taking his tip into his mouth. 

As expected, Prompto immediately tried to buck his hips, seeking to bury himself in the wet heat of Ignis’ mouth. Ignis, however, had learned his lesson after their first time and held him firmly in place as he set to work. He concentrated only on the head at first, twirling his tongue around the soft flesh and tasting his lover’s salty precum. Prompto let out a perfectly filthy noise when he sucked gently and Ignis felt fingers in his hair. They didn’t try to force his head down, however, just twirled in his hair and held. His lips quirked into a smile around Prompto and he risked letting go of one narrow hip to find Prompto’s other hand. Their fingers threaded together as if they were made for one another and squeezed. 

Ignis glanced up the expanse of his lover’s body and wasn’t surprised to find that Prompto had propped himself up slightly on the pillows to watch. He was blushing in that beautiful way that made all of his freckles blaze like stars and his mouth was slightly opened in helpless arousal. Ignis kept watching him as he began to swallow him slowly. Prompto’s mouth snapped shut and his throat worked, his hand squeezing Ignis’ even harder as he fought not to thrust up. Ignis hummed lightly in reward as he took Prompto in entirely, burying his nose in a bed of curly dark blond hair and feeling Prompto’s head nudge the back of his throat. 

Prompto moaned and arched his upper body, exposing his neck in a way that made Ignis’ own arousal hurt where it was trapped in his pants. He had to pause, closing his eyes as a shiver ran down his spine. When he had control of himself once more, he felt slightly lightheaded. And when he opened his eyes again Prompto was watching him with eyes that had gone as dark as an unexplored ocean. 

Ignis tore his gaze away, least he lose all control, and began to bob his head. He started slow, pulling off and pushing back down, and then began to pick up speed. He sucked sporadically so that it always caught Prompto by surprise and dragged a breathy gasp from his lover, and ran his tongue hungrily over the vein pulsing hard along the underside of Prompto’s erection. It didn’t take long before Prompto was practically sobbing out his name, the hand in Ignis’ hair tightening until it tugged painfully at his hair. He quickened his pace even more, listening carefully to Prompto’s breathing. It was coming in quick gasps now, turning into heavy pants and Ignis knew that sound, knew exactly how close he was. 

He counted to three in his head and when the salty taste of precum in his mouth grew stronger Ignis pulled off. Prompto shouted at the shock of cold air and bucked his hips as Ignis sat up, as if chasing Ignis’ retreating lips. His erection was shiny and stiff and nearly visibly throbbing. 

“Iggy,” Prompto whimpered, tossing his head. But he didn’t say anything else so Ignis leaned up and kissed him, pushing his tongue into Prompto’s mouth so the other could taste himself. Prompto moaned and wound his arms around Ignis’ neck, pushing his hips up. His naked member pushed against Ignis’, still trapped behind layers of fabric, and sent a shock through Ignis that had him shuddering and holding Prompto’s hips down once more. 

“Patience,” Ignis said, but it came out as more of a plea. 

“One of these days I’m going to make you cream your pants,” Prompto said, his voice full of dark promise that had Ignis shivering all over again and biting his lower lip to try and regain some shreds of control. 

“You’d like that,” he finally gasped out. 

“So would you,” Prompto challenged and kissed him again. Within seconds, however, he was shifting his hips again and moaning into the kiss. “I’m about to pop here, Iggs,” he finally whimpered, breathing hard. 

“Perhaps we should move this along then,” Ignis suggested. Prompto nodded eagerly and reached up to shrug the suspenders off his shoulders. He paused in the act, though, and glanced up at Ignis as if asking for permission. 

“Go on,” Ignis said with a low chuckle. Then he paused in the act of getting up and fixed Prompto with a look. “Keep the suspenders handy, though,” he suggested. Prompto’s mouth fell opened for a moment and then he nodded quickly. Ignis nodded as well and got up, moving a bit stiffly to his bag to retrieve a half-empty tub of lubricant. It might not be a bad idea to get some more soon, he thought absently. 

As he turned back to the bed, rolling up his sleeves, he had to fight back another laugh. Prompto was naked as the day he was born, hands already gripping the iron headboard above his head, his new clothes in a pile on the floor. Ignis paused, though bending over was somewhat uncomfortable in his current state, long enough to rescue the clothes and fold them neatly before setting them aside. 

“You’ll need to be more careful if you want to avoid wrinkles,” he chided as he climbed back onto the bed and settled between Prompto’s eagerly spread legs. 

“Whatever, Mom,” Prompto huffed back, sticking out his tongue. “Is that why you’re still overdressed?” 

Ignis’ lips quirked into a smile as he took up the suspenders, which were lying on the bed beside Prompto. “On the contrary,” he said as he threaded them through the bars of the headboard and began the job of tying Prompto’s wrists, “I am almost guaranteed to earn myself a few wrinkles and unsavory stains by the time we’re done.” Prompto shivered, gazing up at him. 

“I knew you were kinky,” he teased. Ignis watched him pull experimentally at the elastic fabric binding his wrists. 

“Light?” Ignis asked, hands still hovering near Prompto’s, ready to free him if need be. 

“Green,” Prompto said immediately, nearly moaning the word. “We should have thought of this sooner,” he added. Ignis just kissed him fondly before turning his attention further down once more. As he rubbed the lube over his fingers to warm it he admired Prompto’s still straining erection, now leaking against his stomach. 

“Green light here as well?” he asked, trailing his clean fingers over the still slightly damp flesh of Prompto member. It jumped under his touch. 

“Y-yeah,” Prompto groaned. Their first night together Prompto had come in a matter of minutes and after a few minutes of embarrassed apology, and sincere comfort from Ignis’ end, the gunner had shyly requested that in the future Ignis tease him a bit more, work him up and then leave him for a few minutes to let make him last longer. Ignis had agreed, though only on the condition that Prompto promise to tell him if he wanted to come sooner. He had no intention of hurting his lover, after all, but Prompto had repeatedly assured him that the effects of having his orgasm repeatedly delayed only made the final result all the more spectacular. 

It certainly seemed that way, from what Ignis had seen so far. 

Satisfied, Ignis let his eyes drop further to the slightly darker skin of Prompto’s puckered entrance. It fluttered, as if sensing his gaze, and Ignis pressed his lubed finger against it, just circling for a moment. 

“Oh gods,” Prompto hissed, drawing Ignis’ gaze back to his face. He watched Prompto biting his lip and fighting not to squirm, his arms pulling at the suspenders restraining him. He wasn’t trying to get free though, Ignis knew, only trying to reach for Ignis as he usually did automatically at this point in their love making. Ignis leaned over Prompto, his lips hovering just over Prompto’s.

 “Still green?” he asked one last time. 

“Yes, and stop asking,” Prompto whined, his voice trembling slightly. “I’ll tell you if it changes.” 

“Very well.” Ignis kissed him as he slid his finger inside. Prompto surged up into the kiss since he couldn’t wrap his arms around Ignis, his skinny legs wrapping around Ignis instead. He felt Prompto’s dripping member rub along his silk shirt and knew he’d need to call dry cleaning later, but for now it was heavenly. Again he felt his own erection pulse painfully, but he focused on Prompto for now. 

Gentle rubbing gave way to steady thrusts of his finger and Ignis finally broke the kiss to pepper Prompto’s face instead, kissing his myriad of freckles. 

“You feel so good, love,” he praised, feeling Prompto’s inner muscles tighten immediately at the words. “So good and tight.” 

“Iggy,” Prompto whimpered and shifted his hips again, trying to get more friction against Ignis’ shirt and take his finger in deeper at the same time. The result was a rather ineffective wiggle. 

“I’m here,” Ignis promised softly, and this time when he pulled his finger out a second joined it, making Prompto shudder. “I’ve got you, love. Let me take care of you.” He shifted down slightly, seeking out one of one Prompto’s dusky nipples. He let his tongue swirl around the nub before latching his mouth around it and sucking. Prompto moaned with abandon and Ignis felt his inner walls tighten and flutter once more. He could feel the wet spot on his shirt now and leaned a bit of his weight down against Prompto’s seeking member. He was rewarded with a pleasured sigh and lapped at the nipple for a moment longer before switching to the other one. 

Prompto swore and bucked his hips and then cried out even louder when Ignis twisted his fingers and found that spot deep inside him. As always, Ignis relished the noises that his lover made. The spot on his shirt grew considerably damper and Ignis himself moaned around the nipple in his mouth as his erection throbbed, desperate and painful. He pulled back with a gasp, leaving a wet trail of saliva behind. 

“You make the _best_ sounds,” he groaned, finally adding a third finger. He glanced up just in time to see Prompto’s eyes roll back before his lashes fluttered closed. The blond bit at his lower lip and was thrusting his hips down to meet every move of Ignis’ fingers now. His chest heaved as he began to pant again, his body covered in a light sheen of sweat. Ignis was hot too, his clothes clinging to him like a second skin, but the sensation only enflamed his nerves even more. 

Finally, Ignis twisted his fingers and Prompto’s mouth fell opened in an “O.” He shuddered and bucked and then forced his eyes to flutter opened, pupils blown wide as he sought out Ignis’ eyes. 

“Iggy,” he gasped, sounding entirely blown apart. “I’m gonna…if you keep…” 

Ignis kissed his breastbone, tasting the salty skin as he pulled his fingers free of Prompto and finally sat up. Prompto was a beautiful mess below him. His hands were twisting and grasping in their restraints. His bangs were stuck to his forehead with sweat as he tossed his head from side to side. His legs were drawn up and spread out, and between them his erection jumped against his stomach and left a smear of precum so thick it looked as if he’d already come. And, finally, at the core of it all, his entrance puckered and fluttered hungrily. Invitingly. 

Nearly trembling, Ignis finally reached for his own slacks. He had them opened and his own erection in his hand in the span of a few moments, working lubrication over himself in quick, desperate tugs. Ignis closed his eyes and bit down on his lower lip to keep from falling apart under his own hand, he was that close. 

“Looks like this isn’t going to take long,” Prompto’s voice drifted through his mind. It seemed to take him several seconds to process the meaning of the words and when he did he cracked his eyes opened and looked down at Prompto again. Licking his lips, Ignis planted one hand on the bed and lined himself up with the other. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he countered, voice gone low and husky. Prompto shuddered at the words alone and not for the first time Ignis wondered if he could bring Prompto off with words alone. An experiment for another time, perhaps. 

“You’re killing me, man,” Prompto whimpered. “Come on, I need you.” 

Now it was Ignis’ turn to shudder at his lover’s words and without any further hesitation he found Prompto’s entrance and slid in to the hilt in one long thrust that seemed to never end. When they were fully joined together he had just enough sense left to notice Prompto pulling at his bonds again and wrapped his arms around the blond to give him the closeness he craved. 

“So good,” Ignis mumbled into Prompto’s damp collarbone, too far gone to realize he was babbling. “You’re so perfect, love. So hot and tight.” Prompto just trembled under him and rolled his hips to try and take Ignis in even deeper. 

That tore it and Ignis began to move. At first he remembered to go slow, but when Prompto did nothing but moan and cry out his name he began to lose track of his pace. Pressed flush together, he felt Prompto’s leaking member drag back and forth across his shirt and the sensation made them both cry out. His words of praise were far from empty, as well. Finally, his long neglected member was surrounded by warmth and friction and he drove into it with abandon now, every inch of movement making the heat in the pit of his stomach burn hotter and brighter. 

Prompto wrapped his legs high around Ignis’ back and bucked up against him, crying out a litany of curses mixed with Ignis’ name as they moved together. Soon enough, though, Prompto’s own movements grew less in favor of letting Ignis drive into him. 

“Oh…oh gods…I’m gonna…Iggy, I’m gonna,” Prompto babbled, but he never got the final word out. Instead, his muscles contracted and spasmed around Ignis’ aching member and Ignis felt the front of his shirt grow damp almost up to the collar. With a grunt, he gripped Prompto even tighter and thrust hard into those impossibly tight walls until he tipped over his own edge, tasting it at the back of his throat as he pumped his release deep into his lover’s body. 

Afterwards, they lay together, still connected. When Ignis could trust his trembling fingers to work, he reached up and fumbled the knots loose to free Prompto’s wrists, kissing over the bracelets Prompto still wore as his arms were freed. Prompto used his new mobility to loop his arms around Ignis, giving him a gentle squeeze that was probably the strongest hug he was capable of at the moment. 

“I love you, Iggy,” Prompto whispered, finding Ignis’ lips for a sweet, lazy kiss. Ignis returned it with a sigh. In a few minutes he would soften and slip out and then they would need to get up—to clean up before the others returned and send their clothes for cleaning, and probably the bedspread beneath them too. For now, though, he savored the feel of Prompto’s lips on his and the sensation of still being joined as one, with Prompto’s walls still fluttering around him lazily now and then. 

“Love you,” he echoed when the kiss ended, dropping his sweat-soaked brow to Propmto’s shoulder and nuzzling the small patch of freckles there.


End file.
